


Heroes and Homecomings

by misura



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Most heroes have the decency to either die or grow old and weak," Jack says, and it's 'hello' and 'welcome back' and a slap in the face and a reluctant hug all rolled into one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Homecomings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/gifts).



"Most heroes have the decency to either die or grow old and weak," Jack says, and it's 'hello' and 'welcome back' and a slap in the face and a reluctant hug all rolled into one.

David wonders when this has become what he's grown used to, what he's come to define as 'home': Jack, scowling and wishing him ill.

"I guess I'm not a real hero, then," he says, attempting a smile. The cameras flash; they're far away that they don't actually hear the words but his smile makes for a good picture. His smile sells newspapers.

"If only I could believe that were true." Jack looks sour. "But hey, that's not your problem, is it?" Jack fakes a smile of his own - to some people, it might look as real as David's, and slaps him on the back. "You're not the one who has to come up with new medals to pin in you."

"On," David says.

"Smile for the paparazzi," Jack says, his arm still slung casually around David's shoulder.

They make a pretty enough picture, David supposes; the King and his best friend. Not for the first time, he wonders what would happen if he moved now, if he turned his body sideways just a little bit, brought his face a little bit closer to Jack's.

He's almost, but not entirely, sure that Jack would kiss him first.

"Please tell me the press briefing is tomorrow morning, not today."

"I could tell you, but then I'd be lying to you. Which, fair enough. Not like that's going to be a new experience for you or anything, is it? Yes, David, the press briefing's tomorrow morning. I did it for you, because I love you just that much."

"You're a terrible liar." David's lips are barely moving.

"Relax. It bugs you that much, I'll ask Thomasina to reschedule. She'll like that. Makes her feel useful."

"Why would you do that for me? You hate me, remember?"

"Yes, but of all my enemies, you're my absolute favorite," Jack says. "I need you fit for duty."

"Duty? Is that what they're calling it these days?" David grins. He's just saved the Kingdom; the adrenaline hasn't quite worn off yet.

Tomorrow morning, he might face the press and feel small again; he'll mouth words like 'honor' and talk about 'just doing what anyone else would have done'. He'll act modest and put up his collar a bit, to hide his neck. He'll describe his relationship with Jack as 'cordial' - he'll refer to Jack as 'my King' and, if he feels particularly daring, 'my friend, the King'.

"Does it really matter what they're calling it?" Jack asks.

"No," David says, "I guess not. So what would _you_ call it?"

Jack chuckles and pulls him closer, and for one dizzying moment, blinded by the camera flashes David thinks that something is going to change, that _Jack_ is going to change things, right here, right now -

And then it does.


End file.
